Une année d'adulte
by Maneeya
Summary: Recueil de drabbles divers. 1:100 sur la New Gen. 101:110 sur génération Maraudeurs
1. Nouveau

Nouveau

Albus avait beau être entré par la grande porte, avoir été invité par un des chercheurs de tête de la grande officine Scharpin, débuté sa carrière de manière particulièrement brillante, il avait brusquement envie d'être encore un collégien.

C'est vrai quoi, il avait passé son été à préparer son examen d'admission au Grand Laboratoire Intermagique et quand enfin il avait été admis. C'était comme s'il avait renoncé à ce truc que les autres appelaient congé.

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu des vacances, c'était pour sept malheureux jours. Sept. Merlin, il était vieux.

* * *

_Bonjour, ce nouveau recueil vient d'un coup de tête pour répondre à un défi de la Gazette aux citrons: 365 drabbles (texte de 100 mots) selon un prompt (indiqué en titre). À bientôt, **Maneeya**._


	2. Gloire

Gloire

James Sirius Potter avait fini ses études avec cinq Aspics: défense, sortilèges, métamorphose, potion et botanique. Avec au minimum un Effet Exceptionnel en note.

Il aurait pu choisir n'importe quel métier. Certains le prédestinaient à une carrière d'Auror comme papa. Ou alors commerçant – pourquoi pas chez les Sorciers Facétieux. Mais ces gens ne le connaissaient pas.

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que James avait avant tout besoin d'une scène. Il avait envie d'être adulé, qu'une foule hurle son nom avec dévotion, que son visage soit plaquardé partout ! Il choisit donc le Quidditch.


	3. Neige

Neige

Victoire n'avait pas l'habitude d'être nostalgique. Elle avait été tour à tour studieuse, volontaire, engagée puis maternelle, paisible et positive. Pas mélancolique.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son travail – qui avait toujours été une corvée – s'alourdissait de jour en jour. Sa seule compétence, c'était d'être maman.

Ce n'était pas un drame en soi: être maman c'était une sacrée compétence en vrai. Mais c'était un drame en Victoire.

Les jours se succédaient comme la neige. Flocon par flocon, ça s'entassait jusqu'à recouvrir tout ce qui précédait, jusqu'à l'infranchissable.


	4. Coeur

Coeur

Son coeur était peureux mais pas elle. Elle était Lily Potter et donc elle était courageuse. Godric vous le dira.

Alors au début, ses frères lui avaient fait part de l'invitation et elle avait refusé. Comme à chaque fois. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Ils avaient insisté. Et elle aussi.

Tout ça pour qu'un jour en rentrant chez elle, elle voit Lucy assise sur son pallier. Lucy, gringalette et vadrouilleuse.

— On a pas le choix, lui dit-elle. C'est l'anniversaire des grands-parents.

La guérisseuse bouda mais finalement...

Son coeur était peureux mais pas hermétique.


	5. Lumière des étoiles

Lumière des étoiles

Dominique Weasley passait souvent pour superficielle. La faute aux gênes de vélane qui lui donnait un physique de succube de manière quasiment automatique.

Cela ne l'empêchait certes pas de passer de longues minutes devant son miroir à chercher comment se mettre en valeur. Elle aimait particulièrement humilié les hommes qui lui offraient leurs sourires béatement niais.

Malgré tout ça, Dominique choisit de faire de la chasse aux trésors son métier. Elle se déguisait, s'infiltrait, se crapahutait un peu partout dans le monde pour mettre la main sur certains artefacts.

Cette nuit, elle marchait éclairée par les étoiles. Heureuse.


	6. Incertitude

Incertitude

Rose avait compris depuis un moment qu'elle détonnait des sorciers de son âge, ou même de sa génération. On lui avait reproché une multitude de fois d'être trop calme ou effacé. Alors qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à se faire remarquer quand elle le désirait, ni à s'énerver si besoin était. Ce qui était rarissime, certes. Mais elle n'était pas contre le principe.

Et pour son entrée dans cette vie d'adulte, elle sentait que tout ne se passait pas normalement. Seulent deux Aspics sur sept à son curicculum. Fille d'Hermione Granger parait-il.


	7. Petit-déjeuner

Petit déjeuner

On disait que James Potter menait une vie de pacha. Pas du tout.

Le matin il se levait et se douchait sans qu'aucun domestique ne vienne l'aider. Paraitrait que les Potter vivent dans un manoir secret protéger des curieux et des derniers Mangemorts. Euh, en quoi ce serait utile de se protéger de vieux radoteurs aigris ?

Néanmoins, il avait grandi au 12 square Grimmauld puis à Poudlard. Aussi enfant que cela paraisse, la première chose qu'il prévit pour son emménagement, ce fut d'engager un elfe de maison. Quelqu'un qui preparerait et partagerait son petit déjeuner.


	8. Réalisation

Réalisation

— Trouves toi au moins un métier !

C'est ce qu'on avait répété et répété inlassablement à Lucy Weasley. Ses parents étaient des travailleurs acharnés, elle aurait dû en être une aussi.

Lucy trop maigre. Lucy coup de vent.

Elle n'avait pas le temps pour un emploi.

Si elle s'était posé, elle aurait pu reprendre son emploi dans un journal. Elle avait l'oeil pour le spectacle et faisait une bonne critique.

Si elle s'était posé, elle aurait pu être cheffe cuisto. Elle était insensible au stress et rigoureuse. Elle les régalait à chaque fois.

Mais jamais.


	9. Obsession

Obsession

Albus aurait pu sortir avec n'importe qui. Il était plutôt beau garçon et prenait soin de sa mise.

Il n'était pas stupide et faisait la conversation sans difficulté. Il n'était même pas timide avec les filles.

Rien ne l'empêchait de construire des relations amoureuses stables et progressives.

Mais ce serait oublié qu'il faisait parti des obsessionnels de ce monde.

Il avait une tendance pointue à tomber amoureux de manière fulgurante et à oublier qu'un couple existait à deux.

Il essayait de convaincre madame par des monceaux de fleurs, de poèmes et de déclarations fougueuses.


	10. Flirter

Flirter

Rose observa sa comparse avec ses grands yeux marron et ses traits attentifs. Le Chaudron Baveur était bruyant et désordonné mais elles s'étaient trouvés. Elle et Eva.

Elle était plus jeune, plus belle, plus soignée, peut-être même plus brillante.

Elle se pencha vers elle, le regard coulant de gourmandise.

— Je vais déjà devoir repartir: problème de logement. Il faudra ajourner notre débat...

La jeune femme se rapprocha. D'un mollet. D'une main.

Rose avait déja reconnu que la sorcière était attirante, mais cette fois elle se _sentait_ attirée. Elle ne se l'était pas autorisée depuis longtemps.


	11. Brise

Brise

Molly rentrait après une longue journée. Personne dans sa maison: son mari et ses enfants étaient chez les grands-parents paternels. Molly avait trouvé une échapatoire.

Mais elle se rendit compte, en ouvrant la porte après son dévérouillage, en sentant la brise sur sa peau que quelqu'un était chez elle.

Par précaution, elle ferma doucement la porte, posa ses affaires et se mit en quête de l'intrus, baguette au clair.

Bien sûr, elle ne débusqua que sa soeur, dans le canapé, dormant la bouche ouverte...comme la baie vitrée du salon.

Elle aurait pu supporter sa belle famille.


	12. Impopulaire

Impopulaire

Roxanne avait pris de mauvaises habitudes. Se mettre dans un miroir et lister ses défauts. Ne trouver que des qualités à ses camarades.

Mais ces années douloureuses lui avaient appris l'auto-dérision. Un vernis qui donnait l'impression qu'aucune critique ne la touchait.

C'était bien évidemment faux et à chacun de ses livres, elle avait l'impression d'atteindre des niveaux inégalés de stress et de consommation de sucre. Terrain fertile pour une énième prise de poids.

Elle se mettait à nue et cette auto-dérision l'empêchait d'accepter les compliments, toujours obsédée par ses défaults.


	13. Ruiné

Ruiné

— Je vais avoir du mal pour le loyer, annonça Albus d'une voix tendue.

— Pourtant, tu es riche, lui rappela Scorpius en poursuivant sa lecture.

— Mes parents oui mais...

— Et en plus tu as un très bon salaire.

— Tu vas rire, prédit Albus avec légèreté. J'ai rempli le hall d'immeuble de Chloe de suzebelles.

Ces fleurs avaient acquis la réputation d'être aphrodisaques et se vendaient affreusement cher.

— Elle a dit quoi ?

— Que j'étais taré et qu'elle voulait être tranquille.

— Exactement ce que je t'avais dit donc.

Albus eut le bon goût de paraitre embarassé.


	14. Ciel

Ciel

Chaque année, Lily se disait qu'elle devrait arrêter de mentir à sa famille. C'était risible à son âge.

Chaque Noël, elle regardait le ciel étoilé en souhaitant que le Terrier soit ainsi illuminé.

Chaque année, elle s'organisait pour être seule. Elle ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un se rende compte du genre d'idiote qu'elle était.

Chaque Noël, elle se disait qu'elle pourrait passer au Terrier. Même sans prévenir, elle serait toujours bien accueillie. Elle manquait singulièrement de courage. Elle ne devait pas entendre parler de lui, c'était sa grande faiblesse. Presque un traumatisme.


	15. Concurrence

Concurrence

Rose lisait avec avidité, le dos rond, les yeux fous. Elle perdait pied avec ce qui l'entourait.

Elle qui avait travaillé pendant cinq ans sur le fil magique voyant ses efforts bafoués par une analyse limpide et précise.

L'accès au savoir était toujours satisfaisant mais mélangé à la frustration, cela devenait explosif. Tout devenait claire comme de l'eau de roche sous cette plume.

Les forces qu'elle avait tenté d'expliquer et qui lui étaient resté imperméables devenaient digestes.

Rose faillit abandonner. À quoi bon chercher si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait lui apporter directement ce savoir.


	16. Chanson

Chanson

Alice avait toujours eu l'habitude de croiser et parler à des étrangers. Sa mère la gardait près d'elle quand elle travaillait au Chaudron Baveur. Avec le temps, elle avait fini par accepter son aide histoire que la jeune fille ne meurt pas d'ennui.

Et cela lui avait permis de rencontrer des gens de différentes contrées, de différentes cultures. Et si elle avait souvent voulu qu'ils lui apprennent en priorité des gros mots, elle avait peu à peu compris que ses plus grandes découvertes passaient par les chansons.

Sons, rythmes et paroles la guidait vers leur contrée.


	17. Voleur

Voleur

Victoire avait un dicton toujours véridique quand elle était plus jeune : si ce n'est ni dans le placard, ni au sale, c'est Dominique.

Ce n'était pas par méfiance ou méchanceté qu'elle avait mis au point cette phrase. D'ailleurs, sa jeune sœur lui reprochait de toujours s'en prendre à elle. La bonne blague...

Et finalement, elles avaient beau approcher de la quarantaine, il ne lui était pas rare de retrouver des habits à elle chez la plantureuse rousse. Maintenant, elle prenait cela avec rire entendu et regardait sa sœur qui lui envoyait un baiser rieur.


	18. Accueil

Accueil

Alice Londubat avait toujours adoré le Terrier. Elle n'avait jamais connu cet ambiance de foyer bruyante, désordonnée, explosive. On l'y avait toujours bien accueillie mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Louis.

C'était une adoption.

Madame Molly avait crié de joie avec la voix la plus aigüe qu'elle lui connaisse. Toute cette grande famille avait fêté dignement l'évènement avec tous les bons excès.

Alice regarda son doigts nu ; elle n'avait ni bague ni fiancé. Et elle pensait à cette famille Weasley de laquelle aurait tant aimé faire partie.


	19. Victoire

Victoire

Parfois, il était plus simple de renoncer. Teddy n'avait pas peur de ça, n'ayant jamais été un compétiteur passionné, il n'y voyait aucun mal. Mieux, il pouvait le considérer comme bénéfique.

Lui qui s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait espérer former un couple avec Victoire, qui était capable d'invoquer dix raisons à la seconde pour cela, avait finalement compris qu'il n'était pas sur le bon chemin.

Pourquoi et comment avaient aucune importance finalement. Il n'était plus question de la_ mériter_ comme si c'était une note mais plus simplement d'être heureux.


	20. Bibliothèque

Bibliothèque

C'était un peu ridicule, Rose le reconnaît. Toutes ses heures de travail, ses traductions alambiquées, ses expéditions dans des lieux aussi reculés que magiques lui avaient pas rempli cent pages.

Eva lui avait dit: « Ça peut même pas servir de calme-porte ! » Elle était morte de rire.

C'est vrai que Rose s'était vu comme une grande savante pourtant, ce qui valait le coup d'être publié selon elle, c'était uniquement cela.

Peut-être était-elle trop exigeante mais en constatant l'avalanche dithyrambique de ses pairs, elle ne pouvait guère le regretter.

Percutante, ça lui plaisait.


	21. Tour

Tour

Vous êtes vous déjà trouvé dans un labyrinthe ? Nan mais souvent. Parce Dominque commençait à penser que ces architectes n'étaient pas très malins.

Il lui suffisait d'user de son odorat pour se sortir de leurs dédales et pièges. Sa force venait à bout des mécanismes sophistiqués et son ingéniosité des divers pièges magiques.

Ce n'était plus qu'une balade de santé pour laquelle, elle se faisait grassement payer.

Elle avait le meilleur métier du monde. À crapahuter dans des lieux obscures et revenir trois fois au même endroit.

Dommage, tout le monde lui conseille de se poser.


	22. Douleur

Douleur

Lucy grogna. Elle ne pouvait même pas dormir. Elle devrait arrêter de se battre, peut-être.

Elle regarda le ciel à la recherche de sa position. Elle devrait pouvoir attraper un port-au-loin pour Sidney pour quelques Mornilles.

La brûlure s'accentuait avec le temps. Elle empaqueta son hamac et se mit à courir, repoussant toute idée parasite au loin.

Quand elle débarqua dans la grande ville, elle chercha partout des signes sorciers dans l'espoir que quelqu'un puisse lui indiquait comme rejoindre sa cousine.

Quand Lily rentra, elle la découvrit assoupie sur son pallier, main crispée sur son ventre.


	23. Contenu

Contenu

Roxanne bouda devant sa machine à écrire. Une voix s'en éleva :

— Les vrais écrivains savent au moins écrire sur la page blanche.

Quelle enquiquineuse celle-là. Roxanne revenait de vacances avec Lorcan et se rendait doucement compte qu'elle avait foiré sa vie.

Trois mois c'était long finalement. Et son éditeur la relançait deux fois par jour pour qu'elle lui envoie son premier jet.

Mais elle n'avait envie que de voir son amie Léna. Elle lui manquait depuis qu'elle était revenue. Depuis qu'elle avait le temps de penser.

Depuis la fin de ses vacances.


	24. Pittoresque

Pittoresque

Hugo n'avait pas le bon œil en général. Il ne regardait pas ce qu'il fallait. Et d'ailleurs à la maison, tout le monde avait été surpris du choix de sa petite-amie.

Elle était si différente de l'ancienne !

(Euh... normal non ?)

Quand il la regardait et qu'ils échangeaient leurs remarques acides, Hugo s'arrêtait sur les couleurs dans lesquelles elle s'enveloppait.

Que de couleurs profondes dans lesquelles sa peau paraissait lumineuse et vitale. Ses fins muscles tendues appétissants. Ses traits marqués qui lui semblaient si exigeants.

Hugo voulait écrire tout un livre d'elle.


	25. Train

Train

L'idée de prendre de nouveau le train après la fin de sa scolarité lui avait toujours paru stupide. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit officiellement « instable ».

Rose, la fille dans la moyenne, avait une maladie rare. Le dysmagosme. Cela signifiait que des fois tout était normal. D'autres fois, sa magie faisait des excès qui pouvait même la propulser dans le temps et l'espace quitte à provoquer son décès.

Alors dans ces moments-là, elle prenait le train et se laissait bercer par la monotonie du trajet. C'était calme. Elle évitait le danger mortel pour un instant.


	26. Malédiction

Malédiction

Hugo n'y croyait pas. Pourtant, en écoutant les Moldus on avait parfois l'impression que s'il y avait de la magie, des potions et des dragons, pourquoi pas des malédictions.

Soyons sérieux.

Existe-t-il une chance qu'un individu tout magique qu'il soit puisse infléchir le destin sur un instant précis et décisif de manière immuable ?

C'était gros quand même. Et pourtant un jour, il se dit qu'il y a une malédiction dans l'air. Parce que dans le vrai monde, sa grande soeur n'était pas condamnée à mort par une stupide maladie.


	27. Milieu sauvage

Milieu sauvage

Lysander resta assis du bout des fesses sur le lit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la chambre de sa compagne soit un tel habitat naturel et bordélique. Ils étaient un peu trop vieux pour cela non ?

Dominique lançait ses vêtements d'un bout à l'autre et se changeait sans pudeur. Il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas l'appeler petite-amie. Ils étaient « sans étiquette ». Pour elle, il serait sans tout-ce-qu'elle-veut.

— Si tu préfères, on peut simplement rester ici.

Dominique lui offrit un grand sourire, d'habitude elle galérait pas tant.


	28. Poignard

Poignard

Louis gardait peu de choses sur lui. Il pouvait à tout moment se faire fouiller et voulait éviter de se mettre seul dans un embarras superflu.

Mais il avait tout de même toujours sa baguette et son poignard. Chacun arrimé à un avant-bras.

C'était devenu vital au fil du temps, il ne s'en séparait plus. Son poignard lui avait été offert par ses soeurs, sa baguette par ses parents.

Tout deux lui avaient sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Il se sentait libre de parcourir le monde, d'aller où il voulait car il pouvait se défendre.


	29. Parfum

Parfum

C'était arrivé dès le premier soir. Parce que Rose était une hôte polie alors elle avait cuisiné.

Elle ne le faisait pas souvent car ses connaissances restaient faibles dans ce domaine.

Mais après avoir visité le petit appartement, et lui avoir demandé si elle pouvait dormir avec elle, Eva l'avait rejoins dans la cuisine.

— Ça sent bon.

Elle s'approcha et Rose lui permit de goûter. Profitant de la proximité, elle lui vola un baiser.

Rose se tendit mais y répondit rapidement. Elle aurait pu penser à plein de choses mais rien n'avait d'importance. Eva disparaîtrait.


	30. Allée des Embrumes

Allée des embrumes

Scorpius détestait se balader par ici. Enfin ce n'était pas une balade mais plutôt une bonne part de son boulot donc ce n'était pas exactement un choix.

Il aimait être agent de police magique. C'était gratifiant de temps à autres, il découvrait des univers qui lui étaient inconnus.

Mais on le présumait de certains savoirs... ce qui pouvait s'avérer délicat.

Cela pouvait être une remarque ou juste un certain ton, mais quelqu'un lui faisait inopinément comprendre qu'il n'était pas comme les autres.

Alors il ne laisserait jamais penser qu'il y était confortable.


	31. Attraper

Attraper

Lily n'arrivait pas à dormir et comme une bonne étudiante, elle avait avec elle pléthore de cours à réviser.

Un jour elle tuerait peut-être son frère de lui avoir soufflé l'idée de devenir guérisseuse mais pour l'heure elle n'avait pas le temps.

Elle s'installa silencieusement à côté de l'homme endormi et lut.

Il était mignon quand il dormait. Et elle aimait bien qu'ils dorment ensemble. C'était supposé être copain-câlin.

Peut-être était-elle amoureuse ?

Lily repoussa l'idée. C'était cliché de tomber amoureuse du meilleur ami de son frère.


	32. Glace

Glace

Roxanne devait rendre visite à son frère sinon il pouvait débarquer n'importe quand – souvent aux moments les plus génants.

Elle se retrouvait alors avec ses deux nièces et son neveu. Une joyeuse petite tribu.

L'été était chaud et Roxanne avait tout sauf envie de caliner ses nièces aux mains poisseuses. C'était pas la saison pour la proximité.

— Je vais faire des cônes les filles, qui en veut ?

Toutes s'enthousiasmèrent. En maillot de bain dans le salon, ils dégustèrent leur goûter sous les gazouillis du nouveau-né.

Freddy croquait sa glace, sa soeur grimaçait à chaque fois.


	33. Espace

Espace

Après sept années d'études et un esprit enfin apaisé, Freddy avait pris le geste de son père pour de la déviance pure.

Bien sûr, il avait envoyé un émissaire parce qu'il était incapable d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. Son oncle Ron savait arrondir les angles donc il avait adouci le rejet.

« Ce sera même profitable pour toi d'explorer de nouveaux horizons avant de nous rejoindre à la boutique. »

Freddy n'avait pas besoin d'espace ; il connaissait ses défauts et ses compétences. Mais soit, son père ne voulait pas de successeur, il voudrait peut-être un concurrent.


	34. Balivernes

Balivernes

Victoire claqua la langue. Elle finirait par haïr sa soeur. Elle qui s'attendait à un mois fantastique, toutes les deux avec leurs nouveaux-nés heureuses et mamans.

Bien entendu, rien n'était jamais simple avec Dominique. Elle avait une sale tête, un compagnon fuyant et geignait qu'elle était incapable de prendre soin de son enfant.

— Balivernes ! avait hurlé Victoire excédée par sa mauvaise volonté. C'est pas si compliqué.

Le regard éteint de Dominique l'avait fait douter.

Ce n'était pas si dure pourtant. Câliner. Rassurer. Nettoyer. Nourrir. Cela lui avait toujours semblé évident. Un instinct maternel.


	35. Ailes

Ailes

La première fois que Roxanne avait écrit, c'était pour créer quelque chose de beau qui lui apporterait le bonheur. Quelque chose comme une vie révée.

Mais sortir de ce monde joyeux devenait difficile, elle se sentait d'autant plus déconnectée. D'autant plus éloignée de tout et de tout le monde.

Alors elle avait écrit pour comprendre qu'est-ce qu'il se passait chez elle, savoir si elle était si bizarre ou juste unique. Si elle était vraiment seule ou qu'ils étaient tous isolés.

Mettre des mots plutôt que de pointer du doigt lui apportait la liberté.


	36. Lune

Lune

Lily avait pris l'habitude d'être sceptique au sujet de sa marraine. Elle était trop souvent de passage pour qu'elle la considère comme un être humain à part entière.

Et puis quand elle était, elle n'était même pas vraiment _là_.

Il aurait fallu qu'elle comprenne ses préoccupations pour cela. Malgré tout, elle essayait d'être un soutien. Elle s'approchait de sa filleule et restait à ses côtés. Elle disait qu'il suffisait souvent de regarder la Lune.

Tout était pareil, mais sous un nouvel éclairage, alors tout était différent.

Et cela consolait toujours Lily, miraculeusement.


	37. Toujours

Toujours

Ils ne considéraient même pas ça comme un choix. Parce qu'ils étaient cousins, ils avaient intégré comme un automatisme qu'ils devaient s'entre-aider un minimum.

Cela voulait dire abandonner les charges en cas de défoulage injuste. Prévenir à chaque idée pourrie. Ne pas cafter aux parents d'untel.le. Rire de ses pires décisions. Et prendre n'importe quel prétexte pour faire une fête.

Ils étaient cousins, c'était pour ne pas dire amis. Parce qu'on leur attribuait déjà un esprit de corps alors il ne fallait pas exagérer. Et ils n'étaient pas _vraiment_ amis.


	38. Gallions

Gallions

Dominique regarda Hugo et la fameuse Aobh à travers la vitre. Elle se tourna vers ses deux cousins :

— Vous avez déjà fait les paris pour ces deux là ?

— J'ai mis 4 Gallions pour 5 à 6 mois, répondit James en essuyant la bave de Lou.

— Jusqu'à 2 ans, ajouta Freddy, laisse-lui le temps de se lasser.

— Pas mal, sourit Dominique. Je prends le créneau 3 à 4 ans.

Elle sentit son frère rire derrière elle.

— Et toi Rose tu les connais le mieux.

— Quel jeu stupide, répliqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux. Plus de cinq ans.


	39. Porte-clef

Porte-clef

Dominique n'avait pas l'habitude de présenter ses excuses. Elle avait une dose inhabituellement élevée de fierté mal placée alors ce genre d'exercices était très compliqué pour elle.

Elle se concentrait sur sa figurine et déclamait sa formule avec langueur. Elle avait clairement pas assuré, elle se devait de rattraper le coup. Finalement, les petits-copains s'étaient vraiment différents des vêtements.

Si Victoire décidait de ne pas lui pardonner malgré tout, elle aurait perdu sa seule et unique sœur.

Alors elle termina son cadeau, un porte-clef désolé. Navré. Plein de regrets. Il faudrait que cela suffise.


	40. Insomnie

Insomnie

La chaleur était étouffante, Louis avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir dans sa case. Il se tourna tentant au moins de se calmer.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait. Louis se leva et s'habilla. Il n'avait pas encore pu prendre contact avec la famille de ce jeune sorcier spontané.

C'était son boulot, aller dans des endroits craignos et avoir un lieu protégé aux jeunes sorciers face à des sociétés intolérantes.

Et il devait se mettre au travail. Un murmure masculin montait, il se désillusionna pour les prendre de vitesse.


	41. Herboristerie

Herboristerie

Neil regarda la cuisine ainsi fatalité. Son père avait un problème avec les plantes, il souffrait des achats compulsifs.

— Neville, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? souffla-t-il semblant agacé.

Son père le fusilla du regard. Était-ce pourtant de sa faute s'il avait élevé un sale garnement ?

Et puis sachant que c'était bien ce même fils innocent qui avait fini à St Mangouste tout ça parce que papa voulait installer sa fleur sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine et que la plante avait déversé ses sucs dans son pudding. Nan mais.


	42. Séjour

Séjour

Quand Roxanne et Dominique pensaient se retrouver pour passer une partie de leurs congés ensemble, elles ne prévoyaient pas au delà de cinq jours.

C'était un maximum impératif.

Alors pour ce séjour en Autriche, elles s'étaient établies dans un dispendieux hôtel prêtes pour la « grande chasse » comme disait Dominique.

Sa grande cousine n'était pas spécialement gentille mais elle était attentive et ne refusait jamais d'aider ses cousines. Ainsi elle venait quand elle l'appelait bourré ignare même d'où elle habitait. Quand elle avait le cœur brisé. Quand elle promettait d'oublier Lorcan Scamander à jamais.


	43. Salle de bain

Salle de bain

Albus regrettait pour la première fois sa cohabitation avec Scorpius. C'était cool quand ils étaient tous les deux presque célibataires.

Mais maintenant que Scorpius voyait plus ou moins sa soeur... Et que cette dernière commençait presque à s'installer.

Depuis, il y avait des sous-vêtements féminins dans leur panier à linges, beaucoup trop de shampoing près de la baignoire et des tubes de mascara qui traînaient partout.

Quand Scorpius n'était pas lessivé, il récupérait tout ce bordel pour le cacher dans sa chambre.

Quand enfin son logement avait récupéré sa virilité d'antan, il retrouva Lily éplorée.


	44. Naissance

Naissance

Rose épongea le front de la femme tout en faisant bouillir de l'eau du bout de la baguette. Elle s'était renseignée mais elle tâtonnait devant l'intensité de l'événement.

Elle n'avait rien à faire là. Elle n'était pas armée pour aider qui que ce soit à accoucher. Encore moins une inconnue.

Ou n'importe qui en fait.

Rose se remémora ses diverses lectures censées la préparer à ça. Elle soutint, rassura, encouragea. Elle s'assura que tout se déroulait correctement malgré ses lacunes.

Heureusement, tout se passa bien. Elles profitèrent du calme éreintant.

Nakim criait.


	45. Le chaos

Le chaos

— Rose tu ne peux pas te contenter de fuir, s'exclama Lily d'un air crispé. Il faut que tu en parles et que tu vois des spécialistes.

Rose lui répondit d'un regard las.

— Pourquoi tous ces chuchotements furieux les filles ?

Leur grand-mère les questionnait avec une telle douceur, Lily en oublia toute retenu.

— Rose est mourante et elle ne cherche aucune solution.

La pièce si vivante fut envahi par le silence.

— Comment ça mourante ?

Lily se sentit mal à l'aise ; Oncle Ron n'employait pas sa voix sérieuse avec eux normalement. La guérisseuse gigota mais expliqua.


	46. Contraste

Contraste

Lily put expliquer le dysmagosme de Rose. Que c'était une maladie dégénérescente et qu'il fallait de gros sacrifices pour la combattre.

Puis la salle explosa, ils tombèrent tous sur Rose armés de _depuis quand ?_, _quel remède ?_, et surtout les _pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?_

Rose fusilla sa cousine du regard ; leur repas de famille c'était transformé en zoo anxiogène.

Au milieu de tout ça, les yeux humides de sa mère hurlaient un déchirant _comment_. Trop intelligente, elle savait que cette maladie

n'était pas le fruit hasard.

Quelque part, elle l'avait cherché.

— Voyez avec Lily.


	47. Non

"Non"

Souvent, il lui suffisait d'ignorer ce mot pour qu'il disparaisse.

Albus avait déjà vingt-deux ans quand il se rendit compte que dire "non" ça avait un coût. Le répéter, ça avait un coût.

Il observait Valentine en pleurs qui essayait de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

C'était de sa faute en plus, il le savait. Il insistait encore et encore pour qu'elle vienne dîner avec lui parce qu'il avait réservé alors elle _pouvait_ pas dire "non".

Ce que lui avait dit sa cousine lui revint alors en mémoire : "tu dragues comme un violeur".


	48. Choixpeau

Choixpeau

Finalement, Albus avait récupéré son plat réservé en doggy bag et l'avait offert à Valentine. Il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle et s'était promis de la laisser tranquille.

Il était trop empathique pour harceler quelqu'un.

Il pensa au jour où il s'était assis sur ce tabouret. "En voilà un avec de la volonté !" Tellement qu'il en devenait inflexible.

Et alors que les jours passaient, il se rendit compte qu'il _voulait_ encore Valentine. La différence c'était qu'il la considérait enfin comme une vraie personne_.__Valentine, j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître. Partante ?_

_Albus._


	49. Cosy

Cosy

Le lit de Rose était devenu tellement chaleureux. La présence d'Eva lui permettait d'explorer des lieux oubliés d'elle-même.

Il fallait le reconnaître. Rose malgré une culture colossale faisait un travail peu stimulant.

Eva constituait un rappel de l'immensité du possible. Rose avait oublié qu'elle pouvait aimer une femme sans être pour autant en danger.

Qu'elle avait un esprit vif et une rhétorique acerbe. Qu'elle aimait gagner. Et même qu'elle avait de l'ambition.

Son appartement était devenu _leur_ maison. Leur vie était pleine de"Rosie", "chérie" et surtout "à ce soir".


	50. Truc

Truc

Dominique ne lui avait même pas donné de prénom. Le plus souvent elle le montrait pour en parler, ou le désignait vaguement. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un truc et pas d'une personne qu'elle avait mis au monde la veille.

Ça rendait Victoire furax. Mais que pouvait-elle faire?

Ni la mère, ni le père ne manifestait d'intérêt. Ça lui brisait le coeur de voir ça.

Alors elle essayait de les convaincre : la vie de famille c'est vraiment cool, super amusant et pas si fatiguant en plus.

Et après ça, Dominique lui demandait une clope.


	51. Voler

Voler

Une nuit alors que les deux soeurs dormaient ensemble, Dominique murmura :

— Tu pourrais le prendre.

Victoire fit celle qui n'a rien entendu.

— Tu l'as nommé, nourri, bercé. Tu es déjà sa mère, argumenta-t-elle.

— Je ne vais pas voler ton bébé, grinça Victoire exténué.

— Mais ce n'est pas mon bébé. C'est le bébé de personne pour l'instant.

Elles se turent.

Ces mots hantaient Victoire. Quelque part, elle avait terriblement envie de faire ça, parce qu'elle serait une bonne mère pour ce bout de chou.

Mais devenir une voleuse d'enfant... Comment le justifier ?


	52. Doré

Doré

Victoire était en mode animatrice. Elle regardait les trois enfants: Chloé sa première, Tibault et Gabin les faux jumeaux et le bébé Appoline.

Ils fabriquaient des décorations de Noël à grands renforts de papiers pailletés, de peintures, de cris et de tâches en tout genre.

Son travail à elle était d'empêcher que Appo mange la peinture, motiver les deux garçons à faire des décorations soigneuses et convaincre Chloé que c'était digne d'elle d'aider les plus jeunes.

Teddy entra et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de saluer les enfants. Il finit par se joindre à eux.


	53. Crème glacée

Crème glacée

Luc, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'envoyer des nouvelles ? Luc c'était de temps en temps un ex, le plus souvent son meilleur ami. Mais elle avait été un peu vexée qu'après qu'elle l'ait largué, il se soit consolé avec un homme.

Rose pensa un moment à l'ignorer, mais il lui manquait quand même.

Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent dans un café mignon où ils se gavèrent de glace comme à leur première rencontre.

Il lui parla de Bienaimé et elle arrêta de se soucier de si elle ressemblait à un mec.


	54. Ami

Ami

Sa mère la tannait depuis maintenant plus de vingts ans sous prétexte qu'elle lui semblait solitaire.

Dominique n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt de passer sa vie à déblatérer sur ses amis de toujours, sur qui elle voyait ni même à souhaiter les inviter pendant les congés.

Elle les voyait dix mois par an, c'était suffisant.

Finalement, Dominique se disait que c'était avant tout sa mère qui avait un problème. Elle semblait mourir d'envie de les accompagner dans le moindre instant de leur vie.

Incapable de tenir le rôle de mère, elle pris celui d'ami.


	55. Décoration

Décoration

Roxanne avait revêtu la robe la plus simple qu'elle ait trouvé, elle jeta un regard apeuré dans la salle de réception.

La décoration était splendide, c'était Dominique et Victoire qui s'en étaient chargées. Cadeau de mariage.

Toute sa famille faisait un sort au repas, enjouée même si Roxanne avait ruiné des dizaines d'heure de travail.

Elle n'avait pas pu aller au bout, se marier même avec un gentil. C'était trop morne pour son cœur.

Elle espérait ne pas avoir déçu trop de monde. Elle était sincèrement désolée.

Roxy était pas faite pour un moule.


	56. Salsa

Salsa

Louis entendit la musique et s'arrêta net. Il avait déjà dansé dessus, avec Emma la cousine des Potter.

Elle devait faire son concours et son partenaire s'était blessé. Louis était apparu comme un preux chevalier.

Ça avait été la première fois, mais pas la dernière. C'était dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

C'était agréable parce qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de leur proximité, et puis c'était devenu une femme aussi puissante que belle.

Emma était naturellement bien charpentée la pratique assidue de la danse n'y avait rien changé.

Mais l'avait-il vraiment considérée ?


	57. Ame

Âme

Rose connaissait la règle. Elle l'avait écrite nombre de fois à Poudlard : les runes ne doivent pas être écrite sur des êtres vivants.

Simple.

Pourtant, un jour, désespérée à l'idée que ses êtres chers meurent, elle avait écrit un schéma sur son torse.

Les runes étaient certainement ce qui se rapprochent le plus de l'infini. Elles formaient un cercle sans début ni fin, attirant la magie pour ne jamais la laissait s'enfuir.

Elle avait alors eu l'impression d'être écartelée, comme si sa magie et son âme s'étaient retrouvés happés hors d'elle-même.


	58. Bonjour

"Bonjour"

L'erreur avait beau être humaine, elle n'en devenait pas plus agréable à la longue. Freddy avait très tôt appris à rejeter l'erreur sur d'autres. Une idée classique qui lui attirait généralement un regard noir mais permettait de répartir les blâmes.

Mais Caitlin sa femme et meilleure amie le connaissait trop pour se laisser piéger. Et elle ne ferait pas comme ses ex qui le laissaient s'en tirer à bon compte avec une moue.

Freddy commença par faire une liste. Il n'avait rien le droit d'oublier. Fonçant sur Cait, il commença simplement par :

— Bonjour...


	59. Erreurs

Erreurs

— Je n'ai pas le droit de m'en prendre à toi, ni de débiter des chapelets d'insulte pour me calmer.

— OK.

Elle ne semblait pas très loquace ce soir mais il respecterait. Ses nouvelles brouilles avec son père ainsi que le grosse engueulade qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur attendraient.

Après tout Cait l'aidait pas gentillesse et elle connaissait assez sa famille proche pour faire la part des choses.

Il avait pas voulu l'écouter la dernière fois préférant camper sur ses positions et l'envoyer se faire foutre. Mais maintenant, il reconnaîtrait toutes ses erreurs.


	60. Amer

Amer

Victoire n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Elle était toujours persuadée au fond d'elle-même qu'il s'agissait d'un vol.

Mais personne ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Deux mois c'était leur max.

Le père avait signé une décharge pour renoncer à ses droits parentaux, comme Dominique. Il avait insisté pour lui verser de l'argent aussi.

Pourquoi pas.

C'est ainsi que Victoire repartit avec deux bébés. Elle était convaincue que c'était le mieux pour son neveu mais cela restait très difficile.

Elle était triste et anxieuse en partant, un bile amère logeant dans sa gorge.


	61. Journée paresseuse

Journée paresseuse

Aobh n'avait jamais souhaité être mignonne. C'était quelque chose d'important à retenir.

Déjà éveillé, Hugo s'étonnait que son réveil ne sonne pas.

Il allait vérifier l'heure quand sa petite-ami déboula en déshabillé avec un plateau de petit-déjeuné.

Un baiser langoureux plus tard, Hugo eut la confirmation qu'elle ne le laisserait pas franchir le pas de sa porte.

Il attendrait d'être assez réveillé et rassasié de tendresse pour lui prendre la tête. Il savait qu'elle n'était jamais contre un peu de tension tant que celle-ci se dénouait au lit.


	62. La vérité

La vérité

Rose en avait un peu marre de leur théorie fumeuse et de leurs questions incessantes. Sa famille était attentionnée jusqu'à en devenir étouffante sous la pression.

— Je suis malade parce que _je_ me suis écrit des runes sur le corps, personne m'y a forcé et je connaissais les risques. Donc arrêtez les drames, j'ai encore quelques années avant de passer la baguette à gauche.

— Et t'as pas envie de trouver un remède ? s'entêta Lily à fleurs de peau.

— La vérité: il n'y a aucun remède. J'ai suffisamment étudier les flux pour savoir ça.


	63. Première maison

Première maison

Albus avait cru qu'installer une relation durable était le plus dure. Mais une fois qu'il avait été établi que Valentine et lui se projetait de la même façon dans l'avenir, il avait du bataillé pour qu'ils emménagent ensemble.

Pourtant les femmes étaient réputées pour vouloir s'installer plutôt rapidement...

Juste après avoir lister leur vœux pour leur future maison, ils avaient établi un contrat contraignant de répartitions des tâches ménagères et de gestion financière.

C'était une condition nécessaire selon sa fiancée.

D'après elle et ses connaissances, c'était la solution pour éviter les engueulades.


	64. Salle sur demande

Salle sur demande

— Rose, enfin !

La dénommée fronça les sourcils sous le ton franchement accusateur.

— Je voulais te demander un truc, poursuivit Dominique en quittant son rebord de fenêtre. J'ai trouvé un lieu qui ressemble à la Salle sur Demande, comment c'est possible ?

— Avec la bonne formule je suppose..., ironisa-t-elle. C'est le principe des flux inclusifs, au lieu d'être imperméables aux individus, ils les incluent.

— Pas moyen de mentir alors ?

— Ça reste de la communication, il y a toujours moyen de mentir. Faut trouver le point de circlusion et le travestir.

— T'emploies des mots tellement barbares...


	65. Fermer

Fermer

Molly avait rarement vécu un moment plus pénible que celui de la vente de ses locaux. Évidemment, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la _meilleure_ commerçante mais son projet se tenait, du moins au début.

Mais elle devait fermer boutique. C'était stupide mais elle avait la sensation de s'écrouler. Peut-être qu'elle s'était un peu trop investie. Elle n'avait pas compter ses heures et finalement, aucun résultat positif n'en était sorti.

Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à ne pas le prendre comme un affront personnel ni comme une injure à sa personne, bientôt.


	66. Ours en peluche

Ours en peluche

Teddy s'était promis de ne plus faire de beuverie avec James. La dernière fois il avait passé une soirée en ours en peluche géant à cause d'un stupide pari.

Dominique en avait profité pour le presser langoureusement contre elle. (Sûr qu'elle savait cette chipie !)

Il avait vu sa petite amie changer son tampon et assisté à une engueulade entre sœurs. Et entendu Rose et son Luc roucouler en amoureux transis.

Que des trucs qu'il adorait, vraiment.

Et si nombreux avaient été surpris de sa présence, Hugo avait assez gentillement toqué pour le recouvrir d'un plaid.


	67. Je m'ennuie

Je m'ennuie

Scorpius trouvait étrange de rejoindre Rose Weasley pour boire une bière après le travail. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient toujours fréquentés de loin mais pas comme ça.

Pourtant au fil de la soirée, l'homme s'approcha, touchant son coude ou sa main, s'asseyant plus près d'elle.

— Tu vas essayer de m'embrasser ?

Rose lui souriait doucement.

— Ce serait déplaisant ?

— Déplaisant non, stupide oui.

Pour une fois qu'il s'approchait d'une femme depuis son divorce, il fallait que ce soit son amie de toujours.

Scorpius grogna. Il était un peu déçu, un peu vexé, très ennuyé.


	68. Souriez

Souriez

— Maman !

Victoire ravala ses soucis et sourit tendrement. Un problème diplomatique lié aux chaussettes apparemment. Un soucis pas suffisamment absorbant pour qu'elle oublie que son couple tombait dans le vide.

Elle pensa à ses soucis d'argent, au fait qu'elle allait dépendre de son ex.

Mais l'idée d'abandonner ses enfants pour un travail abrutissant, c'était pire encore.

— Maman ! Tu m'écoutes pas !

Voilà qu'elle se faisait réprimander ; elle offrit un sourire désolée au jeune impétueux.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Elle avait appris à être maman c'était pas des compétences apparemment.


	69. Passion

Passion

— Tu vas pas y aller hein ?

La femme attrapa une belle robe à volants.

Elle choisit ses bottes préférées et se changea sans gêne.

— Après cinq ruptures, tu te dis pas que c'est pas le bon gars ?

— Roh, t'es une rabat-joie !

Tout le reste c'était des détails. Bon elle en profitait aussi pour fuir son éditeur mais qu'importe ?

Les écrivains devaient bien vivre avant d'écrire.

Et Lorcan était l'épice qui lui avait manqué jusque là. Comme si ensemble, ils formaient l'assortiment parfait. Aucun des deux s'en lassait, jusqu'à l'explosion.


	70. Nuages

Nuages

Parfois Dominique se souvenait qu'elle avait accouché.

Elle n'en parlait pas, jamais à personne. On lui aurait dit qu'elle était une mère ce qui était une insanité sans nom.

Les yeux sur les nuages lourds et chargés, elle se sentait soumise à une sincérité abrupte.

Elle n'avait jamais considérée devoir quoi que ce soit à cet enfant pourtant aujourd'hui elle eut une nouvelle perspective.

Elle était toujours une sœur.

En tant que sœur, elle avait bien le droit de soutenir sa sœur. De lui verser une compensation, dûment méritée, chaque mois.

La pluie détrempa libres.


	71. Invité

Invité

— On habite pas ensemble, rappela Hugo à sa petite amie excédée.

— Alors c'est normal qu'une sorcière loge chez toi?

— C'est ma cousine.

— Ça ne change rien, décréta la juriste.

Hugo regarda la porte de sa chambre où Roxy dormait. Sa première réapparition depuis huit mois.

Il était tout de même inquiet, indépendamment des misères de sa petite-amie.

C'était étrange qu'elle l'ait choisi lui et il hésitait à prévenir quelqu'un. Pourquoi revenir ? De quoi elle avait besoin ?

Il en saurait davantage plus tard, pour l'heure il se ferait pardonner d'un resto.


	72. Tentation

Tentation

Rose n'avait jamais eu de problème de concentration auparavant. Même dans un Terrier bondé , elle parvenait à poursuivre sa lecture sans ciller.

Mais aux côtés d'Eva, c'était différent. Quand elle était là, ça avait beaucoup d'importance.

À tout moment, elle ne résistait pas à s'interrompre et à lui demander son avis, sa critique ou même une précision historique.

Ensemble, elles formaient une formidable paire d'esprits. Elles grimpaient tous les monts assurées l'une par l'autre.

Plus le temps passait, plus Rose se disait qu'il lui serait douloureux de se passer d'Eva.


	73. Romance

Romance

Eva ne disparaîtrait pas. Tant mieux pour elle, tant pis pour tous les autres.

Rose commençait ses histoires sceptiques et s'emballait au fur des mois, elle avait beau essayé de rester sur ses gardes, ça ne fonctionnait jamais.

Elle devait être un peu trop sensible. Elle s'habituait aux caresses, aux mots doux, à cette tendresse partagée.

Et à cette certitude délicieuse que quelqu'un se souciait sincèrement d'elle.

Un peu drama cette Rose à qui on reprochait son air fade et désintéressé.

Mais Eva lisait dans ses bras, les mains de l'une parcourant l'autre, heureuses.


	74. Quidditch

Quidditch

Lily était une sorte de sacrilège. Elle aurait pu être joueuse professionnelle si seulement elle avait montré un soupçon d'intérêt.

Pourtant, elle adorait le Quidditch. Elle était la première à réclamer leur tournois d'été. Elle avait l'œil et une bonne technique.

Et pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais clamé. Elle n'allait pas chercher la célébrité si elle pouvait l'éviter. Son style c'était plutôt de raser les murs et d'obtenir la reconnaissance de ses pairs.

Être guérisseuse lui convenait ainsi à merveille, son nom n'avait pas plus d'impact que celui de Moutarde.


	75. Peu profond

Peu profond

Hugo se laissa porter par le mouvement de foule jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne. Il s'écarta de la masse et se réfugia dans les sous-bois.

C'était peut-être stupide d'avoir préféré le Chicaneur à la Gazette, mais c'était tellement plus amusant.

On l'envoyait au quatre coins du monde, découvrir des lieux isolés, discourir avec les fous et les barbares.

Il s'adaptait bien.

On le traitait comme un cousin éloigné et il finissait pas oublier qu'il venait de loin. La terre boueuse était la même qu'au Terrier, peu profonde.


	76. Catastrophe

Catastrophe

Albus regarda le bâtiment ravagé. Pas de doute, il venait de perdre un collègue.

Les prévintres avaient sauvé une bonne partie des locaux en confinant le gaz dans un seul domaine. Peut-être qu'ils auraient enfin droit au respect. C'étaient eux qui conditionnaient les divers ingrédients, ensorcelaient les pièces et intervenaient lors des accidents.

Mais c'était aussi eux qui étaient constamment dans l'ombre des maîtres de potions qui créaient de nouveaux possibles quand les prévintres sauvaient juste des vies.

Albus inspira et retourna dans ses locaux à la fin de l'annonce. Il craignait un licenciement.


	77. Secret

Secret

Rose aurait dû être trop ennuyante et effacée pour avoir des secrets.

Pourtant, elle avait couché avec le copain de Dominique - personne savait. Un mélange de honte, de culpabilité et de goût de l'interdit s'était emparé d'elle. Le sorcier n'était pas resté longtemps ; il n'avait pas résisté à Rose, il n'avait eu aucune chance face à Victoire bavant presque sur ses seins.

Et quelle première fois déplorable, dans les hautes herbes du Terrier avec un inconnu loin d'être idoine.

Elle ne regrettait qu'une chose : ne pas l'avoir dit à sa cousine.

* * *

_Cet OS est écrit dans cadre des nuits du Fof avec comme thème "idoine"._


	78. Pétale

Pétale

Opération « sauver son mariage » était lancée. Victoire avait acheté de la lingerie et une tenue un peu plus suggestive que d'habitude. Teddy rentrait tard mais avait sa matinée du lendemain libre. C'était le moment parfait.

Quand il rentra, ils dînèrent tous les deux aux chandelles − c'était rare et d'autant plus précieux. Au lieu de rejoindre leur chambre, Victoire verrouilla la porte du salon et l'incita à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Elle commença son effeuillage avec langueur et grâce.

Ça faisait longtemps que personne ne l'avait vue en pleine lumière. Néanmoins Teddy s'endormit.


	79. Danger

Danger

Hugo regrettait d'avoir repris son bouquin. D'avoir envoyé son premier jet. D'avoir accepté de le publier.

Mais dès qu'il fut accessible aux autres, il s'était senti en danger comme s'il leur avait ouvert la porte de chez lui. Il aurait dû rester ce petit journaliste dont les mots faisaient voyager.

Pas un écrivain médiocre dont on saluait ironiquement le coco. Comme s'il n'avait pas sa propre plume, comme s'il piochait dans le style des autres.

Il grogna sachant par avance qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. C'était leur expérience.

* * *

Cet os est écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof avec comme thème "coco".


	80. Excuses

Excuses

Roxanne hésita devant le parchemin enroulé qui lui faisait face. Elle savait que cela venait de Lorcan parce qu'elle avait reconnu la texture du parchemin. Et qu'elle s'attendait à des excuses.

Évidemment, elle ne résista pas à l'ouvrir. Parce qu'elle avait hâte de le voir ramper pour retrouver ses faveurs.

Seulement quelques mots :

_Roxy, mon chou, qu'est-ce que t'attends. Mon lit est froid et je n'ai personne à qui déclamer mes poèmes. Ramène-toi._Ses doigts se crispèrent – Lorcan ne s'était pas excusé. Elle était toujours complètement sous le charme.


	81. Parents

Parents

La première fois que Victoire l'avait dit, elle était terrifié :

— Tu sais, tu as deux mamans et deux papas.

Gabin l'avait regardée bizarrement puis avait détruit son château de cartes.

Il semblait prendre l'annonce plutôt bien mais plus il grandissait plus son humeur devenait imprévisible.

Parfois tout allait bien.

D'autres, il était complètement flippé, obsédé par les parts d'ombre de son histoire.

— Pourquoi elle t'aurait confié son bébé comme ça ?

— Tu la connais ?

— _Je_ la connais ?

Victoire grimaçait, reculait, se cognait.

— Ça arrive quand le parent n'est pas capable de...

— Aimer son enfant.


	82. Date

Date

Emma plissa les yeux, la mort d'Alice n'avait arrêté ni le temps ni le soleil. La météo était clémente.

Les sorciers s'étaient réunis en nombre pour lui dire au revoir et elle petite Moldu se sentait pas à sa place.

Bien sûr elles étaient amies – assez pour qu'elle soit encore dans le déni – mais elle était tellement malhabile à réconforter ses proches.

Aujourd'hui, on enterrait Alice Londubat. Aucun simulacre de vie ne pourrait adoucir sa perte.

Luttant contre l'envie de fuir à toute jambe, Emma refoula colère et tristesse pour aiguiller une mère éplorée.


	83. Chemin de traverse

Chemin de Traverse

À chaque fois qu'il passait par là, Freddy se remémorait les affres de son adolescence. Baisers mouillés derrière Gringotts. Premiers alcool sur le porche de Mr. Expun. Vomi gênant devant la gérante de Chapeaux Bas.

Il avait passé sa vie à explorer les petites rues et parler avec untel ou unetelle pour échapper à ses parents.

Finalement, il n'avait pas pu s'en tenir longtemps éloigné. Il avait travailler d'arrache pied pour pouvoir s'offrir un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'avait pas intérêt à avoir trop d'enfants dans ce genre d'appartement.


	84. Agréable

Agréable

Rose acceptait d'être le genre de femmes enthousiasmées par les enfants. C'était un de ses très chers voeux qu'elle n'avait révélé à personne ou presque.

Pourtant en sentant le petit corps chaud posé sur son torse, elle se sentait comme au paradis.

La peau tane du bébé et ses cheveux profondément noir laissait pas de place aux doutes, ce n'était pas son bébé au sens conventionnel.

Mais elle en avait la charge et elle l'aimait de tout son coeur. Alors c'était son enfant. Et cela la rendait heureuse comme jamais: Rose Weasley _maman_.


	85. Flotteur

Flotteur

Scorpius regarda Albus. Il le vit tendu la tête penchée et le menton bas. Au lieu de lui dire au revoir, il lui proposa de venir à la maison.

Albus regarda Scorpius. Meilleur ami, ancien collocataire. Presque nouveau. Il s'était approprié sans façon le canapé.

Ils formaient une paire dépareillée et soudée. L'un assurant l'autre à sa montée, l'autre flotteur de l'un évitant sa noyade.

Ils s'asseyaient côte à côte et parlaient longuement à voix basse. S'isoler n'était pas forcément leur but mais la présence de l'autre était tout simplement suffisante.


	86. Contrôle

Contrôle

Lily souffla doucement. Elle hésita encore mais dut se rendre à l'évidence. Une préparation médicale était inutilisable et si elle n'avait pas reconnu l'effet étrange à temps, elle aurait pu prolonger le séjour hospitalier de son patient.

Contrariée, elle remplit le rapport d'incident précisant que les contrôles-qualité n'avaient pas été correctement effectués.

On allait encore dire qu'elle était enquiquinante mais ce n'était pas dans ses fonctions de rattraper les bêtises des autres.

Elle avait vraiment hâte d'enfin finir sa journée et de rejoindre ses amies et son compagnon par la même.


	87. Charme

Charme

Lily Luna Potter s'entoura d'un plaid et regarda l'homme en face. Scorpius Malfoy vieillissait bien.

Il ajouta une autre couverture et entoura ses jambes dedans. Il était tellement mignon et attentionné.

C'était comme tomber encore et encore amoureuse. Comme si les raisons de l'aimer s'imposaient de nouveau à elle, comme si elle ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Du thé, des madeleines. Il s'en était souvenu. Ça faisait treize ans mais il s'en souvenait.

Pour un autre mardi pluvieux de Grande-Bretagne, ils restèrent pelotes ensemble à écouter les Histoires Sorties du Chapeau.


	88. La faim

La faim

Roxanne regarda son repas avec envie et dégoût. Elle appréciait les repas en famille mais son appétit semblait être un gouffre sans fin.

Elle inspira essayant de se calmer. Elle avait pesé sa portion de nourriture, elle pouvait simplement mangé cela et ce serait suffisant jusqu'au lendemain.

Elle en mettait toujours un peu moins. Elle espérait encore que sa faim réduirait, que ses cuisses réduiraient, et même sa poitrine.

C'est comme si elle n'entendait pas ses cousines, ses amies et sa famille lui expliquaient que c'était quand même plus simple de changer d'accorder ses habits.


	89. Porte d'entrée

Porte d'entrée

Dominique n'avait aucune douceur. Elle avait débarqué, lui avait jeté une robe à la tête et lui avait dit de poser des vacances.

Elle avait décidé que sa petite cousine allait passer les vacances les plus sexy de sa brève existence.

C'était une porte ouverte à la débauche. Une manière d'être n'importe qui sauf la grosse Roxanne.

Elle devenait une femme sexy et confiante, elle pouvait mentir et être ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas un _corps _qui allait l'empêcher d'être qui elle voulait.

Roxanne refit sa garde robe pour elle seule.


	90. Sensation

Sensation

Victoire resta au lit pendant huit longues semaines. Elle aurait aimé que son accouchement soit simplement magique.

Mais ça avait surtout été extenuant et douloureux. Et sans fin.

Même avec sa petite fille contre elle, elle fut surprise par une sensation horrible qui lui prit à l'entrejambe alors que ses tetons sensibles se faisaient pressés.

Incapable de savoir comment réagir, elle resta immobile sans rien dire à regarder son bébé la blessait.

C'était supposé se passer autrement, et ça la faisait paniquer. Quelle bêtise avait-elle faite pour mériter cela?

Elle fut heureuse que Teddy vienne la délivrer.


	91. Persuader

Persuader

À sa sortie de Poudlard, Victoire s'était peu à peu installé chez Teddy.

— Tu t'es approprié un autre tiroir ?

Elle lui sourit. Ils s'étaient trop manqué et ils avaient hâte de se projeter ensemble ; surtout elle.

— On est pas pressés, souffla le sorcier.

Mais évidemment, il se laissa convaincre par sa petite-amie, son regard envoûtant et ses discours enflammés.

Il était difficile d'arrêter une telle progression. Et même s'il parvenait à la ralentir, il cédait tôt ou tard emporté par son élan.

C'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait, vive, passionnée et volontaire.


	92. Azkaban

Azkaban

Tout le monde lui avait dit de ne pas y aller. Si cette prison était sur une île, c'était bien parce que les sorciers n'aimaient pas penser, voir ou se préoccuper de leurs réprouvés. Alice avait appris l'architecture. Les trois tours étaient immenses. Elle savait laquelle était réservée aux crimes de sang et aux utilisateurs de magie noire.

Et elle, Alice Londubat, s'y rendait juste pour pousser la chansonnette.

On lui avait dit que c'était inutile. Là-bas la plupart n'avait aucune activité. Mais elle allait chanter dans l'espoir d'allumer leur regard.


	93. Réalité

Réalité

Roxanne se cacha. Elle avait un point de côté et venait de voler le cahier d'une enfant. Elle ne faisait pas la fière, elle avait conscience d'être pitoyable.

Elle rampa sous un arbre et commença à écrire longuement dans ce cahier. Elle n'avait jamais écris quelque chose d'aussi brutal, elle ne s'était jamais tant autorisé à être en colère.

Parce que dans la vraie vie implacable, elle n'aimait pas sa vie, elle n'aimait pas son corps, elle n'aimait pas aimer toujours ce mec, ni même planter son fiancé, elle n'aimait rien.


	94. Travail à la maison

Travail à la maison

Le froid eut raison d'elle et elle continua chez elle. D'habitude, elle travaillait sur un transat au soleil mais pas cette fois. Pour la première fois, elle utilisait son austère bureau.

Elle n'osa pas penser que c'était agréable. Rien ne devait l'être selon Roxanne. Tout était écœurant. D'ailleurs chaque douceur n'était qu'un prélude pour mettre en valeur l'amertume de la vie.

C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Ecrire un livre quasiment d'une traite. Elle finit hagarde, étrangère au monde, satisfaite d'elle-même avec une suffisance inconnue.


	95. Devoirs

Devoirs

Après avoir repris sa vie en main et évité le manuscrit pendant un mois, Roxanne s'était assise et l'avait ouvert. Plume mouillée, elle relisait en annotant ici et là.

En tant qu'écrivain, c'était son travail de reprendre ses textes. Mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi dure.

C'était un désespoir tellement dense... Est-ce qu'elle avait envie que qui que ce soit lise ça ?

Pas sûre.

Pourtant cela lui plaisait d'avoir réussi à l'écrire. Elle s'était senti au fond du trou et elle avait encore eu ce réflexe salvateur d'écrire.


	96. Lâcher prise

Lâcher prise

La vie a changé quand on a mis des mots pour des trucs qui n'existaient pas. Comme la justice. Rose en était persuadée.

Accompagnant ses parents à diverses cérémonies d'hommage, elle n'avait jamais réellement compris. En voyant leur tête avant, pendant ou après, elle se demandait si ça faisait du bien à quelqu'un. En tout cas, pas à ses parents.

Même adulte, elle restait de leur côté. Du côté « si on évite de souffrir, c'est mieux ».

Et pourtant, à l'appel de Louis, elle s'était battu pour le « mieux qu'avant c'est bien ».


	97. Avenir

Avenir

Lilly adorait ces petits neveux et n'avait jamais souhaiter avoir de pareils garnements. Pourtant, alors que la bague de fiançailles familiale était allée à Albus et que James et Mary-Jane s'étaient vu offrir une magnifique tiare en cadeau de mariage, ses parents lui avaient offert la cape d'invisibilité quelques temps après son retour.

Elle n'avait rien fait de spécial et ils lui offraient un cadeau inestimable.

— Je n'aurai pas d'enfant.

Ils haussèrent les épaules.

— Tu l'offriras à qui tu voudras.

James allait mourir de jalousie ! Mais ses parents méritaient un long câlin.


	98. Nerveux

Nerveux

Hugo voyait bien que personne ne prenait leur couple au sérieux. Ne pas habiter ensemble, à leur âge, ça signifiait ne pas se projeter dans l'avenir. Pourtant, il avait la bague de fiançailles et les chaussures cirées.

Et il était très nerveux. Connaissant sa compagne, essayer de lui donner le statut de femme mariée était dangereux. Mais cela valait le coup.

C'était comme un nouveau jeu. Auquel elle pourrait bien évidemment imposer ses règles. Pas qu'il s'en fiche mais plutôt qu'il n'avait aucune idée préconçue.

Évidemment, elle plissa les yeux devant la mirifique bague.


	99. Béatitude

Béatitude

Aobh aimait la bague. Aobh aimait Hugo. Donc ça aurait dû résoudre le problème.

Et bien non !

Elle allait être une énième sorcière se mariant entre trente et quarante ans ? Super, c'était pas de l'amour à ce niveau-là.

— Et si c'était juste une bague plutôt qu'une bague de fiançailles ?

Hugo pencha la tête, se leva.

— C'est ta bague, c'est toi qui décide.

Merci Merlin d'avoir créer Hugo Weasley. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils roulèrent sur le sol.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sourire.

— Tu n'es pas censée avoir tes règles ?


	100. Rouge

Rouge

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

— Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant d'abord ? Tu devrais être plus concerné !

Hugo leva les yeux au ciel :

— Je te rappelle que le mois dernière, tes règles étaient pendant mon voyage. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu les avais pas eues.

Aobh s'entortilla dans le plaid et réclama un câlin.

— T'as de la chance d'être toi, marmonna-t-elle. Je supporterais pas un grosse pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Hugo ricana contre son dos.

— Super, je vais te faire quatorze gosses !

— Maudit soit Hugo Weasley.


	101. Souvenirs

**Souvenirs**

La noble maison des Black avait une atmosphère lourde et voluptueuse. Ce Sirius ne savait pas alors que les catégories de magie ne s'établissaient pas par le sorcier. Le Sirius à la cravate rouge savait qu'elles s'établissaient par son intention.

Il avait quinze ans et pensait qu'il était plus heureux quand il ne savait rien. Il n'aimait pas sa famille mais ce n'était pas des monstres. En fait, si.

Il avait dix-neufs ans et se souvenait de vicieux sortilèges offensifs qu'il voulait lancer contre les sorciers masqués. Il se souvenait de la douleur atroce quand on en était la cible.

* * *

Défi : 120e Nuit du Fof (Salle de jeux)

Thème : **Ésotérique**


	102. Désir

Désir

Lily sentit ses joues devenir rouges et elle maudit ses gênes responsables. C'était agaçant d'être un livre ouvert. C'était agaçant de voir le sourire satisfait de son petit-copain. Mais elle fondait d'amour quand il l'embrassait enfin.

Oui, c'était stupide. Mais elle mourrait de passionet de désir pour le jeune sorcier. C'était comme si d'un coup, ils étaient les seuls encore en vie. Chaque baiser les sauvait de la pesanteur ambiante.

Lily aimait les bras de James. Elle aimait quand il parvenait à faire disparaître les insultes et vexations de la journée. Mais elle savait que ça valait peu finalement.

* * *

Défi : 120e Nuit du Fof (Salle de jeux)

Thème : **Futile**


	103. Éblouissement

**Éblouissement**

Andromeda savait qu'il était toujours dangereux de remettre en cause les idées strictes de sa famille. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Au gré de ses rencontres, son esprit s'agitait. La supériorité innée des sangs-purs ne se vérifiaient presque jamais et même quand c'était le cas, la jeune étudiante ne pouvait se résigner à mépriser des camarades.

Et pourquoi ? Leur seul différence c'était au niveau des références culturelles. C'était pas suffisant pour leur interdire des postes ou bafouer leur droit.

Andromeda ne savait d'où venaient les capacités des sorciers spontanés, pas besoin.


	104. Chute

**Chute**

Severus pinça les lèvres. Voir le corps de Lily lui donnait envie de hurler, parce que c'était déjà un cadavre. Il arrêta de regarder les deux globes oculaires inutiles : ça ne devait pas devenir son souvenir de Lily. Un vert miroir de sinistre.

Lily est franche, brillante, et tellement aimante. Elle l'était pour vrai.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous avait privé d'elle.

C'était un choc. Mais il avait stupide, il fallait le reconnaître. De certains meurtres, aucune société ne ressort grandi. Combien de sorciers talentueux étaient tombés ?

De chaque meurtre, aucune société ne ressort grandi.


	105. La forêt interdite

**La forêt interdite**

— On devrait avoir peur non ?

Sirius et James rirent sans gêne ; Peter passait pour un peureux mais c'était un écho de sagesse dans leur groupe.

— Il a raison, nous ne devrions pas trop nous éloigner.

— Tranquillise-toi Remus, il va rien se passer.

Pas avec Hagrid qui veille en tout cas. Il les avait sortis d'un mauvais pas et ramenés au château sans même les menacer de représailles. Il était trop attendri que des élèves soient réellement curieux de cette forêt pour leur en vouloir. Il adorait leur parler des divers secrets de cette zone facilement jugée inhospitalière.


	106. Enthousiaste

**Enthousiaste**

Lily sentit son sourire se figer. Elle décida de ne pas se laisser atteindre. Elle se concentra, écouta attentivement son professeur.

Pourquoi accepter les compliments du Pr. Slughorn la brisait à chaque fois ?

L'homme était débonnaire et c'était un vrai savant. Mais elle était toujours la surprise des sorciers spontanés. Une Née-Moldu brillante. Quelque chose a exhibé. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe de cette soirée. Elle n'avait rien à faire dans le club privé de Slughorn. Elle n'y récoltait que du mépris et cette surprise ignoble quand on la disait Née-Moldu _et_ brillante.


	107. Bête

**Bête**

Remus se cachait. Il avait atteint un couloir glacial et faisait semblant de lire. Il avait un mal fou à rester aux côtés de ses amis. Pour la seule raison qu'il ne voulait pas de ce qui allait venir.

Il savait bien qu'ils avaient découvert son secret. Leurs questions étaient devenus tellement précises. Et certainement qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher tous les signes.

Ses trois comparses savaient qu'il était une bête, un monstre, un loup-garou, un lycanthrope, un anomalie, un sous-homme.

Il devrait supporter leur distance nouvelle, une exclusion pas nouvelle mais plus douloureuse.


	108. Câlin

**Câlin**

— Je suis vraiment désolé.

Severus avait l'air tellement sincère. Et ils avaient peu de temps ensemble alors à quoi bon se disputer. Lily l'enserra près d'elle, c'était toujours son meilleur ami. C'était celui qui la connaissait le mieux. À Poudlard, c'était son roc. À Carbone-les-Mines aussi.

Comme il le disait souvent, il ne fallait les laisser les séparer. Ensemble ils étaient les plus forts.

C'était comme pour leur travaux de potions, ils ne progressaient jamais autant que lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble. À tel point que la présence des autres devenait dérangeante.


	109. Le calmar géant

**Le calmar géant**

En l'absence de l'intérêt de Lily, James se contentait de l'attention d'autres camarades féminins. Elles gloussaient devant lui qui affirmait à sa foule qu'il allait trouver le calmar au fond du lac. Pour prouver ses dires, il commença à se déshabiller sans pudeur et avala du branchiflore avant d'approcher de l'eau. Il regarda autour de lui.

Evans était là, à quelques mètres. Elle avait la tête relevée, il lui fit signe avec un grand sourire.

Elle grimaça. Tant pis, elle serait impressionnée quand il trouverait le calmar et accepterait de sortir avec lui.


	110. Méfait

**Méfait**

Le sourire de Sirius répondait à celui de James. Plus qu'un duo, ils formaient une paire de miroirs propres à réfléchir chaque blague et chaque méfait, à les mener dans leur extrémité les plus hilarantes.

Ni Peter ni Remus n'avait le coeur à calmer ces chefs maraudeurs qui transformaient leur vie en aventure.

Surtout pas.

Le train était lancé et leurs actions prenaient un virage politique alors que les rires devenaient rares et précieux.

Le seul vrai méfait aurait été de ne pas agir. De rester silencieux et complices tant qu'on est pas directement impliqué. Directement menacé.


	111. Miséricorde

**Miséricorde**

À tout pêché miséricorde. Regulus connaissait la phrase mais il avait un mal fou à l'appliquer.

Que James Potter voleur de frères et troll notoire soit maudit. De toute façon comme chaque traître à son sang, il mourrait.

Que Sirius ne soit pas sur ce chemin. Pitié.

Regulus était prêt à tout lui pardonner. Absolument tout.

Les blagues. Les insultes. Son air bravache. Ses moqueries. Absolument tout parce que c'était toujours son frère. Jamais il n'irait provoquer sa mort.

Mais la fréquentation assidue de ce Potter était toxique. Elle l'entraînait vers le bas. Vers la mort.

* * *

Défi : Nuit du Fof (Salle de jeux)

Thème : Malédiction


	112. M'épouser

**M'épouser**

Andromeda savait ce qu'elle risquait en acceptant la proposition de mariage de Ted. Il était tout ce que son père honnissait: Né-Moldu, classe moyenne, peu d'ambition, et soucieux de bien faire.

Son nom l'avait protégé de tout jusque là. Et son père lui aurait trouvé le meilleur partis possible, un non-politisé si elle l'avait demandé.

Porter la nom de Ted lui mettrait une cible sur le dos. Elle le savait. Mais l'espoir de jours heureux à ses côtés... C'était une protection pour sa vie, la seule manière de préserver qui elle était.

* * *

Défi : Nuit du Fof (Salle de jeux)

Thème : Protection


	113. Rugueux

**Rugueux**

Pétunia toucha le bois rugueux par endroit de la baguette de sa sœur. Elle avait déjà essayé de la manier et se l'était prise dans l'œil. Alors elle voulait bien souhaiter le meilleur à sa petite sœur, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait en être exclu.

Elle avait déjà les belles robes, les meilleurs cadeaux et la sympathie de tous. Lily était choyée comme un précieux bijoux quand elle n'était que la deuxième sœur.

C'était Lily la deuxième ! Et la première avait envie de mettre le feu à tout ceux qui pensaient le contraire.

* * *

Défi : 129e Nuit du Fof

Thème : Igné


	114. Serment

**Serment**

Arthur se rappelait avoir mis au point sa tactique d'approche très rapidement. Il avait beau être préfet, il avait une conception vague du règlement. Quand Binns expliquait patiemment le Serment de Boulgris, il fit voler un oiseau vers sa camarade de classe.

« Tu es prête à faire quelque chose d'interdit ? »

Il avait quinze ans et le goût du risque. Il savait que certaines règles étaient importantes mais la plupart n'étaient que des lois sociales. Alors autant s'amuser.

Il sourit face à ses remembrances et ses gamins turbulents qui avaient une conception si vague du règlement scolaire.

* * *

Défi : 129e Nuit du Fof

Thème : Remembrance


End file.
